First Time Plans
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: Alfred decides to show Ludwig a secret tree house that he found, with some interesting magazines hidden in it. But what is Alfred has an alternative motive to this little event? GermanyxAmerica shota crake PrussiaxEngland mentioned


I'll probably be getting my ass kicked for this by some people for this, but I am like many yaoi fans a shota fan. Especially when it comes to Hetalia, considering that there are a lot of pedophiles and children. XD

Summery: Alfred decides to show Ludwig a secret tree house that he found, with some interesting magazines hidden in it. But what is Alfred has an alternative motive to this little event?

Pairings: Ludwig/Alfred/Ludwig, Gilbert/Arthur

Warnings: shota (Ludwig and Alfred are thirteen each), mild sex, blow job, cussing, dirty magazines

I own nothing but the plot

NOTE! Look, I've never written something like this before so forgive me! This is a try-out for me!

On with the fic!

* * *

**First Time Plans**

**One-shot**

* * *

Ludwig and Alfred had been spending almost every day of their summer together, doing what kids always do during the summer, except for those kids who waste all their time on their asses playing video games. Now that summer was coming to a close, Alfred decided that he and Ludwig should just spend their last two weeks exploring the woods around the area they lived in.

Today, Alfred decided to show his friend something he had found while Ludwig had spent the other day with some of his family members who came to visit him, his older brother Gilbert, and their brother. "Come on ya slowpoke! We're almost there!" Alfred grinned as he practically skipped down an abandoned trail in the woods.

The blond German frowned and rolled his eyes at his weird best friend. "I doubt that whatever this thing is will just jump up and run away." He replied before he ran right into Alfred's back as the boy stopped.

"We're here!" Looking past Alfred's shoulder, Ludwig saw they were in an open part of the woods, with a large tree in the center. Within the tree's leaves was a rather large and old tree house. "I found this when your cousins Lily and Vash came over and I was bored."

"Have you been inside?" Ludwig asked and Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, and I found somethin' interestin' up there." The bespectacled blond grinned and ran over to where a rope ladder hung from the bottom of the structure. Ludwig followed after, walking rather than running, and climbed the ladder with caution since he wasn't sure how old the thing was. Once up, Ludwig took a look around, seeing that it was mostly empty except for a few empty beer bottles with the labels faded from the sunlight that hit them, dirt and leaves, an old couch with questionable stains, and Alfred who was looking at some magazines.

Alfred looked over at Ludwig as he got up through the hole in the floor and he grinned at his friend. "Guess what I found." He smirked and held up one of the magazines that made Ludwig blush deeply. What Alfred held in his hand was an adult magazine with a half-naked woman on the cover, exposing her breast.

"A-Alfred! We shouldn't look at those!" He exclaimed as he gave his friend a look.

"Oh come on! It's not like we're gonna get in trouble. Plus we're at that age to be lookin' at this stuff."

Ludwig gave Alfred a look. "Alfred, you're the person who can't say or hear the word titmouse without giggling like a school girl." As if on cue, the American started to giggle just like a school girl, making Ludwig roll his eyes. "And I'm not sure we should even be here, from the magazines and the beer bottles, someone uses this place."

The other scoffed at this. "Oh please, we won't be here for long, now get over here and come take a look at some ladies!" There was no arguing with this moron, so with a sigh Ludwig walked over and sat down next to his friend.

Reaching over, he took one of the adult reading materials from the pile (yes, there was a rather large pile) and opened it. He looked at some of the pictures and frowned, he wasn't interested in women like the other guys at school were, he was interested in one person. And that person happened to be sitting right next to him looking at some large breasted woman.

"Damn! This chick's boobs are huge! Not as big as that jerk Ivan's sister's boobs, but still! Dang!" Alfred commented and Ludwig had noticed that the other seemed a little… what was the term that Gilbert used? … Hard, was it?

He was a smart boy, yes, and had done research when he began puberty. And from the larger than normal bulge in his pants and the flushed face, it seems that Alfred was horny. But it seems that he was also looking at something other than the magazine, he was looking at Ludwig with a curious face.

"Umm… Lud? Did you seriously just get turned on by an ad for Polo shirts, or are you looking at me?"

Ludwig blinked and looked down at himself and noticed the bulge in his own pants. Apparently seeing Alfred turned on and panting a bit had caught Ludwig's attention a bit more than it should have. "Umm…" He turned away, completely embarrassed with himself. But a hand on his shoulder made him turn to look at his friend who was smirking a bit.

"No need to be embarrassed man, here, let me take care of that for you." Before the German boy could question that statement, he gasped loudly at the hand that cupped him and gave a small squeeze. Blue-eyes watched as Alfred used his hand to put some pressure on his crotch. "So hard…" He pulled the zipper down on Ludwig's pants, but the taller of the two smacked the hand away.

"What are you doing?" Ludwig exclaimed as he blushed deeply, giving Alfred a look. The other looked at him before sighing and sitting back.

"Look Lud, I didn't just bring you out here to spend time looking at porn and naked ladies. I… I actually came out here to do some…" He looked away, his fingers drumming on his knees. "… you know how in movies they say 'rated R for adult situations'? Yeah, I want to do some of that stuff with ya. Hope that's cool."

Ludwig could only just look at him; nothing came out of his mouth for about a minute until he cleared his throat and looked over to the window to his left. "I… why me, of all people, would you want to do that… and we're still kids!"

"Well, I like ya, a whole lot. Plus I think you're sexy in your own way, and you're my type. Also, your brother lost his when he was our age, he's been bragging about it for years so it's okay."

"My bruder is a total moron. But… I like you too and… I guess it's okay… as long as you never speak of this to anyone, okay?" He only agreed to this because the pain in his pants was getting really annoying right now.

Alfred blinked before grinning and continued what he had started. Pulling down the zipper completely, the blond pulled Ludwig's pants and boxers down too and his eyes widened at the sight before him. "It's so big… damn! No wonder your brother keeps saying he's got five meters! Your family's got some pretty awesome stuff right there!"

The other's face darkened from hearing those words. "A-Alfred-! That's embarrassing!" Ludwig glared at him, shifting a bit from being exposed to both Alfred and the elements around him. Alfred just grinned and then got down to business. Reaching out, Alfred gave an experimental poke which sent a shiver up Ludwig's spine.

"D-don't play with it… do something…"

"Like what? I've never really done anything like this with another guy."

Ludwig just looked at him, wanting so hard to kick him in his good-looking face. "You don't know?"

"Well I know that I can rub it, and from what I've seen from some of Kiku's books that he brings to class sometimes, you can suck on it."

"Then do either one or both… this thing isn't really pleasant…" Ludwig replied before shivering again, a small moan coming from him as Alfred wrapped his hand around the shaft. A smirk soon appeared on Alfred's lips as he started to move his hand a bit. Alfred then connected their lips in a kiss that his older brother always referred to as 'that frog kiss', making Ludwig moan softly as they wrestled their tongues before they pulled away to breathe, the expression on Ludwig's face making Alfred smirk once more.

"Then I'll just have to do both to give ya some relief, huh Lud?" He started to pump fast before getting on his hands and knees, his face close to the tip. Blowing a little air on the head, Alfred smirked again when Ludwig made a sound his throat that turned into a shuddering gasp as the blond with glasses engulfed the head with his mouth.

Ludwig wasn't sure what to think as Alfred's warm, wet mouth toyed with his sensitive head. He threw back his head as Alfred's hand went down to the base to allow his mouth to take in more. He's wasn't surprised that Alfred could put that much in his mouth, hell, this was the kid who held the neighborhood record for most hamburgers (five) to be stuffed in his mouth at one time!

He groaned loudly, one of his hands had to be used to keep his from falling ass over tea kettle backwards while his other ran through the golden locks of his friend. "Alfred… that-that feels so… uhh!" He moaned when the hand started to pump around the base, but soon the blissful touches on his cock stopped with the separation of Alfred's mouth from it with the sound of a wet pop.

"N-now…" Alfred panted and sat up a bit, his face flushed a deep red, his eyes half-lidded, "you do the same-same to me…"

Gaining a bit of his composure back, Ludwig sat up a bit before leaning forward and undid the button and zipper of Alfred's shorts, deciding to take advantage of this moment, and removed the article of clothing along with the one that was under it. This left Alfred completely exposed from the waist down and Ludwig smirked. "You're not bad yourself." He chuckled.

Leaning down a bit, Ludwig gave Alfred a few light touches, making him gasp and moan softly . Without warning, he closed his lips over the tip and sucked on it, making Alfred groan loudly, Ludwig heard his name being moaned. This was an odd experience, the German thought, the taste was strange but not appalling, and he could taste the salty pre-cum from the tip.

With a bit of a hum, he took in more of the other, remembering that his brother could take in almost all of a bratwurst into his mouth like this when he was messing with his friends Francis, Antonio, and Alfred's step-brother Arthur. Seeing Gilbert do that always left Ludwig confused, until now. He continued like this until he stopped and looked up at Alfred, enjoying the face he was making.

"I want to be inside you…" He said without thinking, all that was going on left him without his normal thought process, making him do things without thinking them out first, and he didn't give a flying fuck.

Alfred looked at him and nodded. "Okay… do you know what to do..?"

"Kinda, we have to use… our ass since we do not have what women have. Are you okay with that?" He got another nod. "Okay… this is gonna sound wrong, but I read that I have to stick my fingers inside of you first. It's gonna hurt, but it's suppose to help or something."

"I don't care… I just want you to do somethin' and fast…" Alfred panted.

"Get on the couch, it might be better than the floor, and try to get on your knees, that might help." Ludwig instructed, watching Alfred walk with a wobble over to the couch. He got on his hands and knees once more, only this time he was in a bit of a crouching position so his naked ass was in the air. Ludwig blushed lightly before sitting behind him, not wanting to know where some of the stains came from, but it was better than the floor.

Getting situated behind his friend, Ludwig looked at the puckered hole and blushed a bit more before shoving two of his fingers into his mouth. "Come on Luuuuudddd~ this is annoying!" Alfred moaned and Ludwig rolled his eyes before removing his fingers and began to slip one into the hole, earning a loud and pleased moan from the other.

"Oh Lud… go in deeper…" He moaned softly and gasped when the finger went in deeper, brushing a sensitive sot of nerves. Ludwig moved his finger in and out a few times before adding his other wet finger into the mix, earning more sounds of want from his best friend.

"Put it in… don't keep using your fingers…"

"Are you sure?" Ludwig asked and Alfred nodded. Sitting up a bit and removing his fingers, Ludwig took ahold of his throbbing hard-on and eased it in, hearing the other cry out a bit before moaning as Ludwig began to thrust into him.

Alfred moaned his friend's name, over and over, pleading for more as he felt Ludwig go in and out, hitting his spot over and over. Soon the rush of pleasure became too much, and with a loud cry, Alfred came, Ludwig doing the same soon after.

Pulling out of Alfred, Ludwig sat back, panting hard. He closed his eyes, his head swimming from the sudden rush of hormones and adrenalin that had ran through his body, but he blinked when he felt Alfred lean against his chest. "You know, that was pretty awesome. So… now that we've done it, can we go out?"

Ludwig thought about this for a moment before smiling and nodding, making Alfred let out a cheer and kiss Ludwig right on the lips. Just as the kiss started to turn a little deeper, there was a sudden sound of alarm and a loud, and totally obnoxious, laugh.

Turning to look at the entrance to the tree house, two sets of blue-eyes widened at the two figures who were looking at them. Gilbert and Arthur, one holding a case of beer, the other what looked like a tube of lube and a porno mag, stared at the two blonds, though Gilbert was currently laughing his ass off. It seems that it was these two who were the ones that left the magazines and beer here!

"Oh wow!" Gilbert finally settled down, but a smirk still stayed on his face. "We just came here for a good fuck, but it looks like they beat us to it!"

Arthur could only stare at the sight of the two friends, one half-naked, while the other had his pants down a bit, both sticky from the cum on their bodies. "Oh my sweet Queen…" The Brit just face palmed with his free hand as Gilbert started to laugh once more as Ludwig and Alfred rushed to get dress again.

The rest of their two weeks of summer were used to not look their old brother's in the face again, and to spend some alone time with one another, in places where a set of red and a set of a green eyes would catch them.

END

* * *

I… am SOOOOOOOO going to hell for this… oh well, I believe in the Flying Spaghetti Monster so whatever.

Anyway, hope this is… okay, I tried to make this as safe possible. I still failed, I think…

Anyway! Please review or whatever!


End file.
